Norman Osborn (Marvel)
'Norman Osborn is a fictional character, a supervillain who appears in the comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko, and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 (July 1964). Although many characters have taken up this identity, Norman Osborn is the original and most well-known Green Goblin. Originally an amoral industrialist head of Oscorp and father of Harry Osborn, he took a serum which enhanced his physical abilities and intellect but also drove him to insanity. He adopted a Halloween-themed appearance, dressing in a goblin costume, riding on a bat-shaped "Goblin Glider", and using an arsenal of high-tech weapons, notably grenade-like "Pumpkin Bombs", to terrorize New York City. He is one of Spider-Man's most persistent foes, and many consider him to be one of the archenemies of Spider-Man, being responsible for numerous tragedies in Spider-Man's life, such as Gwen Stacy's death and the Clone Saga. However, he has also come into conflict with other superheroes in the Marvel Universe. He was also the focus of the company-wide Dark Reign storyline as the original Iron Patriot. Biography The Green Goblin was born of an experimental formula created and used by scientist and industrialist Norman Osborn. The formula greatly enhanced his strength, speed, reflexes, and knowledge, but also slowly drove him insane. Using his newfound power, Osborn plotted to become a powerful crime lord by uniting all the smaller crime rings together. Wanting to get Spider-man out of the way, he sent two supervillains, Headsman and Scorcher after the web-slinger, but they were defeated. Then Osborn decided to take matters into his own hands. He made a rubber suit and a bat-shaped glider equipped with many deadly weapons, including razor-bats, electric gloves, knockout gas, and his signature Pumpkin Bombs. Enlisting the help of the Enforcers, who had fought Spider-man before, he went to Spider-man and tricked him into acting in a movie with him about the web-head. At the set in New Mexico, the Goblin and the Enforcers battled Spidey, forcing him to flee to a nearby cave, which, unbeknown to any of them, was occupied by the Hulk. While Spider-man was busy fending off the Jade Giant, the Goblin made his escape. Green Goblin later reappeared several times in attempts to deface Spider-man and boost his reputation, despite always being connected to the crime ring. After all of these defeats, the Goblin became obsessed with destroying Spider-man, and Osborn put all of his time into focusing on conquering the web-slinger. The Green Goblin unmasked? A turning point came when Green Goblin figured out a way to find out Spider-Man's identity. He made a special gas that nullified Spidey's spider-sense, and followed him without detection back to Peter Parker's house. He then easily captured Spider-Man and brought him to his lair, where he revealed himself as Norman Osborn. After making the mistake of untying Spider-man so as to gloat and prove his superiority, Spidey fought and beat him by sending him into some electric wires that were covered in chemicals. Osborn lost all of his memory of the Goblin, and Spider-man, satisfied with that, burned the Green Goblin costume. "Death" of the Green Goblin Norman's memories eventually returned somehow, and as the Green Goblin he kidnapped Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's love interest, and forced Spider-man to battle him on a bridge. The Goblin then threw Gwen off the bridge, and Spider-man, desperate to save her, shot his webbing down and grabbed her, but it was too late. The force of the webbing snapped Gwen's neck, and Peter brutally attacked the Goblin, nearly killing him. But Osborn had one last play to make, and he remote-controlled his glider to come up behind Spider-man and attempted to impale him from behind. But Spidey's spider-sense warned him and he dodged out of the way. The glider blade instead was driven into the Green Goblin's middle, and he was seemingly killed. "After his "death", several other people took on his identity, including his son Harry, who become the Green Goblin II. Another goblin-themed villain, the Hobgoblin, was born after Roderick Kingsley stumbled upon one of Osborn's hidden Goblin lairs and took his basic weapon set, using a different costume and name. Norman Osborn's return He returned alive in the Clone Saga, after his resurrection due to a chemical in his goblin formula which regenerates fatal injuries he murdered a man who looked enough like him and placed him in his coffin, he then formulates a plan to get revenge on Peter Parker, he causes a series of problems for Spider-Man including hiring assassins to try and kill him, he hires a woman to poison Mary Jane who was pregnant at the time forcing her into labor and seemingly giving birth to a stillborn baby whom is later revealed to be alive, he also has Peter convinced that his clone Ben Reilly is the real Peter Parker, he also drugged Flash Thompson and caused him to get into an automobile accident giving him brain damage. After a series of events he eventually reveals himself to Spider-Man who is shocked that he's alive, they have a battle and like before he attempts to kill him once again with his goblin glider, Ben Reilly dives in front of him taking the hit and dying, in response Spider-Man hurls a web full of pumpkin bombs at him, seemingly killing him again. The Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers, and the Dark X-Men Norman Osborn created several teams to take out serveral other superheroes. Some examples are the Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers and the Dark X-Men. At one point he joined and became the leader of the Sinister Twelve. When he was the leader of the Dark Avengers, Osborn changed his costume and became an evil Iron Man/Captain America combination known as the Iron Patriot. Superior Spider-Man After the events of Dark Reign Norman Osborn eventually returned to his Green Goblin persona albeit calling himself the Goblin King. Gallery Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Father of hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Parents Category:Sociopaths Category:Jerks Category:Slanderers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Humans Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Stalkers Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Embezzlers Category:Opportunists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Nemesis Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Crime Lord Category:Lover Stealers Category:Misogynists Category:Paternal Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Complete Monster Category:Hatemongers Category:Fascists Category:Poisoner Category:Warmonger Category:Traitor Category:Propagandists Category:Arsonists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Trap Master Category:Usurper Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Double Agent Category:Bombers Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Iron Man Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Child Murderer Category:Daredevil Villains Category:SHIELD villains Category:She-Hulk Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Recurring villain Category:Fighter Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Muses Category:Homicidal maniac Category:In love villains Category:Machiavellian Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths